


Kaya Mo Kahit Wala Ako

by thisisashittyusername



Category: El Nolibusterismo, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: But no, ELIAS IS SO FUCKING INSECURE, HE PROBABLY THINKS NA KAHIT MAMATAY SIYA WALA 'YONG EFFECT KAY IBARRA, HE'S ALL LIKE, Help, M/M, Need, PROLLY KASI HE THINKS HE'S NOT THAT IMPORTANT TO THE ILLUSTRADO, SENOR WALA PO AKONG MASASABI NA MAGPAPAIBA SA IYONG PANININDIGAN, SIMOUN - Freeform, Tagalog, i totally, look - Freeform, ouchhhh, the birth of simoun
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the title says what I'm trying to say in the fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaya Mo Kahit Wala Ako

“Huwag! Dumito ka’t lumaban tayo!” sigaw ni Ibarra.

 

Kung wala lang sanang banta sa kanilang buhay ay tumawa na si Elias sa dami ng sako at damong nakapatong sa nakahigang katawan ni Ibarra.

 

“Para barilin lamang nila na tulad ng mga ibon?” tanong ni Elias, na hinubad kaagad ang kanyang kamiseta. Inabot ito ng isang bala at pinakita ng bangkero ang resultang butas nito kay Ibarra bilang pagpapatotoo sa kanyang sinasabi. “Masasayang lang ito.”

 

“Elias, ano ba namang _katangahan-_!”

 

At tama. Ano ba nga namang katangahan ito?

 

(Ngunit pinilit ni Elias na ni isang segundo ng kahinaan ay hindi niya maipakita kay Ibarra.)

 

Pinikit ni Elias ang kanyang mata nang matalikod sa illustrado. Lumunok siya…

Naramdaman niya ang kada tibok ng puso niya, na parang sasabog na sa loob ng kanyang dibdib.

 

_Hindi ko kayang gawin ito…_

_Ang isakripisyo ang sarili kong buhay para sa kapakanan ng lalaking kaangkan ni Don Pedro Eibarramendia? Ang siyang kadugo ng naging sanhi ng pagkasira ng aking buhay?_

_Ako pa ang magsasakripisyo-?_

_Para rin sa isang pilosopiyang hindi ko man pinaniniwalaan?_

“Elias, ‘wag kang aalis-” biglang narinig niyang ungal mula sa illustrado, na ngayon ay nakahawak na sa kanyang binti.

 

Tinignan niya ito at nakita niya ang mga luhang nagmarka sa kanyang pisngi.

 

Mahirap isipin na itong lalaking ito- siyang bihis kanina lamang sa isang kaaya-ayang Amerikano, siyang pinaliligiran ng kung sinu-sinong mga kilalang tao sa San Diego- ay ngayo’y madumi na sa putik na dala ng damo at ng sako, at gusot-gusot na ang damit.

Mahirap isiping ito pa rin ang parehong illustradong parang hindi mahawakan ng mga katulad niyang sawimpalad…

 _Untouchable,_ ika nga nila.

 

Napabuntung-hininga siya.

Ang lalaking ito na illustrado- matalino, mayaman, may sarili nang buhay- ang siya rin mismong nakisama pa rin sa kanya kahit sinabi na niyang kalimutan na niya siya.

Ang lalaking ito ang nagsakripisyo ng buhay niya- ‘di dahil sa utang o sa tukso ng pera- para sagipin siya mula sa buwaya.

Ang lalaking itong si Crisostomo Ibarra, na alam ni Elias na sagot sa kanser ng lipunang ito-

Si Crisostomo na pag-asa ng bayan, ng Pilipinas, ng mga Pilipino, _ni Elias_ -

 

_Untouchable nga, sabi, ngunit ayon na rin sa kanya ang hawakan ako-_

Ngumiti ang bangkero.

 

_Minsa’y tinalikuran ka na ng mga pinagkatiwalaan mo._

_Hindi na ako makikiisa pa riyan._

 

“Huwag ka nang magtangka pang tumalon, Elias- Dito ka lang, _huwag mo akong iiwan-_ ” tuloy-tuloy na ang sinasabi ni Ibarra, ngunit hindi na niya pinakinggan.

“Ginoo.”

 

Isang salita lang ni Elias at natahimik ang binatang nakahiga.

 

Kumibot ang bawat daliri ni Elias nang magkatitigan silang dalawa.

 

Nais sana niyang pahirin ang luha ni Ibarra.

Hindi niya ginawa.

 

“Umalis ka na, Ginoo. ‘Wag mo na akong balikan.”

_Kahit ito man lang ay maambag ko sa buhay mo._

 

“…Paano ka na?” bulong ni Ibarra.

 

_Paano na ako?_

_Hindi ko man masabing maayos ang kalabasan nito para sa akin._

_Pareho nating alam na pawang kasinungalingan ang sabihin iyan._

Hinawakan na lang niya ang kamay ni Ibarra bilang paliwanag sa hindi niya masasabi.

Pinisil ito ng illustrado.

“Nailigtas na ako ng Panginoon sa mas malubhang trahedya.” Sagot na lamang niya.

Pinanood niyang muli ang galaw ng luha pababa ng kanyang pisngi.

 

_‘Di bale nang mamatay ako._

_Mula sa aking sariling dugo, sa sarili kong luha, sa sarili kong pawis-_

_Bumangon ka’t itaguyod mong muli ang iyong buhay._

_Crisostomo, magtiwala ka._

“Magkita tayo sa puntod ng iyong lolo sa Noche Buena”, at sa pagsabi niya niyan ay tumalon na siya sa tubig.

 

* * *

 

Hindi man mapaliwanag ni Elias ang balisa na naramdaman niya nang dumikit ang tubig sa kanyang katawan. Sinubukan niyang lumangoy palayo sa bangka, para hindi na mapansin ng patrulya ang paglayo nito.

Ngumiti siya nang makita ang barko ng patrulya na papalapit sa kanya at hindi kay Ibarra. Lumangoy pa siya palayo, hanggang madating sa pampang.

 

Nang masagi siya ng bala ay napahiga siya sa buhangin sa sakit ng tama.

Sinundan ito ng marami pa.

Gumapang siya palayo at nagtago sa mga puno.

 

Hinawakan niya ang kanyang sugat nang matago na sa kalaban. Tinignan niya't nawaring ito siguro ang magdadala sa kanya sa kamatayan; masyadong malapit ang isang bala sa _vital organ_ , ngunit kahit hirap na siyang huminga, _si Ibarra pa rin ang nasa isip niya-_

 

_Si Ibarrang nakatago sa kanyang bangka, si Ibarrang tinambakan ng sako- paano kung nahuli siya?-_

_Lumayo ang patrulya, Elias, lumayo sila kay Ibarra-_

 

Napalunok ang bangkero.

Sapat na iyong bayad sa sakit at sa dugong dala ng ulan ng bala.

 

_Kaya mong bumangon, Ginoo._

_Mabuhay ka na lamang para sa ating dalawa_.

 

Naramdaman niya ang pagsara ng kanyang mga mata.

_…Hindi ako minsan man naging halaga ng kahit munting pagtingin mo, Crisostomo…_

_Mas lalo na ngayo’y dugo’t buto na lamang ako sa huli._

_Hindi na ako importante sa iyo ngayon._

_Kalimutan mo na ako’t mabuhay kang muli._

 

Ngumiti siya nang makita sa kanyang isip ang imahe ni Crisostomo Ibarra na tumatawa...

nagniningning ang minsa'y naging kulimlim na mata...

Kahawak-kamay ang magandang binibining anak ni Kapitan Tiyago.

_…Ngunit salamat na rin sa iyong panahon._

_Na kahit minsa’y napansin mo rin ako._

* * *

 

“At ito naman ang aking kaibigang si Ginoong Simoun!” pagmamalaking pakilala ng Heneral sa grupong nakatayo sa kubyerta.

 

Ngumiti ang lalaking naka-salaming bughaw.

 

_Sa wakas._


End file.
